Angel Rose: The Second Daywalker
by Sage1988
Summary: Adopted from Mercury569. Rose is bitten by Blade and the Doctor to protect her leaves her behind. Now five years later the Doctor's Back. But Rose has changed, now she'd a day walker like Blade and a ruthless vampire hunter.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea was created the great Mercury569, who was very kind in letting me adopt it. Thank You!!!

But I do not own Doctor Who or Blade

**Chapter 1 – This is how my life ended **

On the roof of a building in a busy street in a busy city a young blond woman sat, perched top of a stone angel. The twilight meant, the city life didn't stop for anything.

The young woman was called Rose Tyler and this is the story of how her life changed again. The first time had been due to the Doctor in the basement of Henrick's department store. He'd whisked her off into space and time and shown her the universe. She'd had so many adventures and seen the most incredible things.

But all of that had changed; it like all things came to an end

Gazing out of the bustling city, Rose thought as she often did

"My name is Rose Tyler. It's been five years since The Doctor let me back on earth. He said that it was for the best, that it would protect me. It only did the opposite. When I needed him most, he wasn't here. For five years I've waited, hoping he'll come back. But now I can't hide from the fact he isn't coming back anymore"

"I knew once he'd met Reinette that things were going to be different. He was so enchanted by her, he was so love struck. I just didn't count. The Doctor started to forget about me, like he did with Mickey sometimes."

"I was so upset at first; I would just lie in my room, on my bed sobbing. But then I found someone who needed me more than the Doctor…Mickey."

"Together we had our small adventures while the Doctor went off with Reinette and did his thing. We managed to fix our friendship which during my time on the Tardis had been strained. We both knew that the romance between us wasn't going to work, but we were still best friends. When on Parallel world Mickey had a chance to go off and save the day, he chose to stay with us."

"In that moment, I think I respected him more than ever before"

"But my journeys had to finish I suppose. We landed in an American city. The news was filled by strange reports of people turning up with strange neck wounds and drained of a lot of their blood. The media seemed to think that the murders were being done by some vampire cult. So the Doctor in his infinite wisdom (sarcasm intended), decided to investigate."

"Eventually our sticking our noses in brought us to the attention of the vampires behind the killings. Well after all the things I'd seen with the Doctor, vampires didn't seem that improbable. They captured us and took us back to their base."

"Well once there I was separated from the Doctor, Mickey and Reinette and locked in a cell with a stranger. He was a six foot tall, black muscle bound dude. But judging from the various cuts and bruises, all of which looked very bad he was certainly not the vampires favourite person."

"We were locked up in that cell for over the two days. So we had a chance to get to know each other. His name was Blade and apparently he was a vampire hunter so no wonder they hated him. He also confessed to me about what he was. A hybrid, half human, half vampire, all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Except for the thirst."

"Over the two days we were questioned by the vampires. But since none of us would brake, they decided on a different tactic…TORTURE. Although they didn't hurt me and Reinette, probably because the vampire in charge seemed to be a very chauvinistic bastard and thought we couldn't possibly know anything useful."

"Mickey and the Doctor, on the other hand all got beat up pretty bad. But all the while they never spoke a word. The Doctor I knew wouldn't talk. He was too strong willed for that. But I was really surprised by Mickey, he kept a calm resolve. A far cry from the scared young man that had clung to me when I had fist met the Doctor"

"Unfortunately Blade was taking a real beating, already having been tortured for at least three days before we were brought in, he was slowly dieing. The thirst was also getting worse since he didn't have his serum."

"So I did the only thing I could do to help him. And I'm proud to say that it was because of me the day was saved"

**Flashback**

Rose sat on the left bunk, trying for the thousandth time to think of a way out of here. She jumped as the door of the cell opened with a loud bang.

Guards stomped into the tiny room and threw Blade onto the right bunk. He was in worse shape than ever. Most of his major arteries had been cut and most of his body was almost completely covered by bruises. I rushed over to him immediately and turned him face up.

He was so bad, if he didn't get blood soon, he'd be a goner.

While in the other cell the Doctor, Mickry and Reinette peered in to see what was happening. Although we were able to see each other, the cells were sound proof so we could hear each other.

"Blade" I asked scared holding his face to my own "Can you hear me?"

"Need my serum" Blade croaked weakly "Then I can heal and get us out" his voice was so weak I could barely hear him. But since we didn't have any serum, I knew there was only one thing that I could do, but if I did it, it would save us all. I knew there would be a price, but one that I was willing to pay. I waited until the Doctor, Mickey and Reinette turned away to begin talking

I moved my head so that my neck was right next to his mouth and I could till talk into his ear "Blade, you need blood. I want you to take some of mine"

Blade's face was swollen but I'm sure that I could see some expression of shock and he weakly mumbled "No"

But I persisted and pressed my neck against his. I suppose it was bad, but I knew that the thirst would win with him in this weakened state.

And sure enough I felt a sharp pain against my neck and his fangs pieced my skin. I felt the blood draining from me and into him. And I felt his strength return as his arms rose and held me as he continued to drink.

But I missed, not that I cared that Reinette had noticed what was going on. Event though I couldn't hear it, from her mouth movements I could tell she was screaming.

Then the Doctor and Mickey turned round and their faces took on a look of horror as they looked at Blade and me.

They started to thump on the glass and both yelled but again I could hear them.

And as I passed out all I could think about was how strange it was to see these two completely opposite men both yelling and looking at least in their expressions, so alike.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Doctor's POV…_

I was straining my mind trying to think of a way to get us all out of here, but with nothing to work with, I was out of ideas.

As Mickey joined in the escape planning, we were both distracted by a scream from Reinette.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked her taking her hands in mine, an expression of concern coming on my face.

Reinette shuddered violently and stared in the direction of Rose's cell. She shakily asked "What's he doing do her?"

I quickly looked over and the sight I found main my blood run cold. That strange man that had been sharing Rose's cell was…was feeding off of Rose!

Quicker than even I thought I could move, I was up and hammering away at the glass with Mickey right next to me hammering away too. I promised Jackie I'd protect her. How badly had I failed, I failed Rose, big time.

**End Flashback**

_Rose's POV_

"When I awoke and saw the Doctor's face, I knew it was the end of my journeys with him. He would just go on about how he had failed her and how much safer I would be on Earth. Safe from the danger he posed."

"So he took my key off me and while Mickey was in the Tardis recovering away a blow to the head he'd sustained during the following battle were Blade had pretty much single handed killed everyone of the vampires dematerialised and left me behind. Just like he had Sarah Jane I suppose, at least she'd seen fit to warn me."

"But the Doctor missed something. About a day after he left I collapsed. Blade took care of me, but he and a friend of his he'd introduced me to, called Whistler saw that I was starting to go through the change."

"The change was painful, like my entire body was on fire. After three days I awoke to find that Blade had accidentally pasted his vampirism on to me. Bu because Blade was a Daywalker, that is what I became rather than a normal vampire. Like Blade I had the strength, reflexes, speed and other abilities of a vampire, more so since I had such a powerful sire, but none of their weaknesses."

"Except for the obvious the Thirst"

"But unlike Blade, the serum, didn't work on me, I was violently allergic to it and was sick right away. So I had to have conventional blood"

"So I hung around with Blade and Whistler. They were, at least Whistler any way happy to have someone else around. But I think Blade was glad to have some else like him around. It made him feel not so lonely"

"To earn my keep and the blood packs that we were stealing from familiar couriers and if necessary, steal from a blood bank, I trained with Blade to help him in his vampire hunting. He taught me martial arts, guns, sword play, about the vampires and anything else that he thought I needed to know."

"My taste in fashion changed too. I stopped wearing red, orange and other bright colours and took to wearing black quite a lot, probably due to me being around Blade so much. So my regular outfit became a tight black v-neck t-shirt, black hip huggers, flat heeled black boots, and a black leather trench coat. I designed this outfit to look sexy so that my enemies look be focusing more on my figure than what I might be doing. Like Blade, I carried a sword, although mine was slightly smaller than his, kept in a holder on the back of the coat and a couple of guns in holders on the back of my trousers."

"I quickly established a reputation about my ruthlessness in dealing with vampires. They called me the angel, probably due to my blond hair and almost angelic looks. Some thought I was god's revenge against vampires."

"Five years have past since I was dumped by the Doctor. And in that time although I do miss the times I had, I found some enjoyment in saving people from vampires. Being the silent protector. Together me and Blade made a great team and Whistler made things even better and created the best weapons for dusting the blood sucking critters."

"Then one day the man I had loved from the shadows and hated for abandoning me came back"

________________________________________

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Doctor Who or Blade_

_Strong language and a bit of violence abound _

**Chapter 2 – You've got some nerve**

Blade was sitting, doing his standard meditation as Whistler sat on a stool in their make shift workshop perfecting some new UV rifles and a new silver titanium short sword with a chain that could extend into a whip.

Rose was out hunting, having been a normal human for most of her life she could pass through human streets easier than Blade could and attack the vampires while in their hiding places. This way with Rose hunting during the day and the early evening and then Blade during the late evening and nights, they got more bloodsuckers then ever before.

About seven o'clock there was a sound of a great engine and a blue box appeared. Whistler was one his feet faster than a man with leg should be able too; a shotgun in his hands and primed at the door of the strange box.

A skinny man in a blue pinstripes suit and tie, a dark skinned man, a blond woman in rather expensive looking high class clothing, and finally a young dark skinned woman with a red leather jacket called Martha Jones all came out of the door when it opened.

They all paled when they noticed the gun being pointed at them by the strange old man and the Doctor quickly said, arms up "Whoa, Whoa I'm sorry to drop in on you like this, we're just here to find a friend of ours. His name's Blade"

Whistler smirked and kept aiming his gun now focused on the Doctor, but this being Whistler if any of them made any moves, he'd get them.

Blade fortunately chose this moment to appear "Stand down old man, I know them"

Whistler reluctantly lowered his weapon and sat back down on his stool but keeping an eye on the four strangers.

"Hello Blade, been long?" Mickey asked, grateful that Blade had saved them for the crazy old man

Blade in his normal style didn't bat an eye, Rose had told him of the Tardis and what it could do

"Five years"

"Five Years, been a while then, heard from Rose at all?" Mickey asked, ignoring the frown the Doctor sent his way. The Doctor preferred to forget about his ex-companions and hope, they where living good lives. He wasn't bad; it just hurt to think about them sometimes, especially Rose

"Oh she's good, be back in a about an hour" Blade as the Doctor's face came to look at his own

"What! She stuck with you?" the Doctor asked alarmed. This was the man who had almost killed Rose

"Well she didn't have much choice. Stuck in the middle of America, with no money, no friends and no resources…What was she supposed to do?" Whistler said as he got back to work on the weapons. The Doctor's head fell, he hadn't thought about the situation he'd left Rose in while Mickey shot him accusing looks at him

Martha was worried by the way this conversation was heading. She'd been attracted to the Doctor but she'd seen the way he doted on that bitch Rienette. Who on Martha's first day on the Tardis had called her a dirty skinned whore. Mickey had stopped her going to the Doctor about it though, knowing that Reinette's hold on the Doctor was so great that if Martha told the Doctor, Rienette would make up some story and Martha would be out of the Tardis faster than the speed of light. The Doctor believed everything Rienette said. So she and Mickey stayed out of the way as much as possible and enjoyed themselves with their own little adventures as he and Rose had done. The two of them had no feelings for each other, but enjoyed each others company. Was the Doctor going to abandon her like that someday?

"Well where is she?" Mickey asked Blade, eager to see his friend again and introduce her to Martha

"She's out, but we need to talk" Blade said leading them to a make-shift living area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all settled in the living room with Rienette virtually perched on the Doctor's lap.

Blade started "About day after you left, Rose started to go through the change, my vampirism had been passed on to her. She inherited like me all of the strengths and none of their weaknesses except for the thirst"

Mickey shook "So she's a vampire now"

"No" Whistler said in his rough voice "She's a daywalker like Blade but with two differences" he took his leg braces off and stretched his legs. "First she's more vampiric than Blade; she's immortal like most vampires"

"Immortal" said Reinette a greedy glint in her eye that everyone but the Doctor saw

"Second" Whistler said, knowing a high class slut when he saw one "Is that she can't take the serum Blade has, she's violently allergic to it. The first time we tried she was sick, the second time we tried a different one and she was in a coma for a week. So we have to get the natural"

"You mean…blood" Martha sounded sick

"Yep sweetheart blood" Whistler claimed "She doesn't take it from a person if that's what your thinking. We steal it from the familiars during their runs or clinics that they run"

Suddenly alarms sounded and Blade was up in a flash.

But before he could get out of the room; men with guns appeared by smashing through windows, grapping Martha and Rienette, pointing guns to their head, while the others fixed their guns on the rest of the room's occupants.

"Daywalker you best drop to your knees or these two honeys get a bullet through the head" sneered the leader and Blade did just that, the rest of the males copying his example and Blade sat waiting. And a vampire removed any weapons that they had and put them on a table out of the way

A seemly young vampire smiled in a cocky almost insane way and hit Blade in the back of the head "Not so good now huh" he said hitting Blade again, BUT Blade began laughing. The vampire became enraged at this "What's so funny huh?!"

Then Blade dropped a bomb shell "I'm expecting company" he turned still laughing and they saw the com link in his ear

From the gantry above the living area a hail of bullets appeared turning five of the 12 vampire intruders into ash. Then a person jumped down from the twenty foot high gantry and landed on their feet. The only thing the vampires saw was a blur of black and blond and the swish of a sword being pulled from its sabbeth and two more blood suckers turned to dust. The blur now slowed enough to see who it was. The Doctor, Reinette and Mickey froze in shock

It was Rose

The five remaining vampires now unfroze and charged towards Rose. The cocky vampire that had hit Blade led but he soon found himself minus his head and ash on the ground. Like a fighting machine she cut them down and soon all that was left, was dust

Rose turned to the Doctor and for a moment she didn't say anything as if unsure but then she snapped out of it and said "You've got some coming back here"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it, disliked it please let me know review

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_Just an explanation for the Doctor's actions concerning Reinette. He is just glad to find someone who has seen some of his life and isn't scared as she didn't see something scary. And of course he is (or was as you find out in this chapter) drawn to a pretty face the weakness of a man who hasn't had a relationship in centuries_

**Chapter 3 – Reunion**

The dust had been hovered up and they were settled again in the living area on chairs restored to their original positions after being knocked over by the bloodsuckers.

Rose was perched on a table top rather than a seat "Well it's been awhile guys, five years for me. How long for you?"

Mickey answered with perhaps a little guilty over not making the Doctor come back to make sure she was alright "About a year and half"

Rose had studied Martha intently as soon as she'd noticed the other woman. She was different and yet the same as she'd been when she joined the Tardis. The same in that her wide eyed curiosity and wonder at what she saw, but she had more of intelligence within her eyes then Rose had had. Rose had gained that intelligence with time.

"Well then, to what do we own the honour of this visitation?" Blade asked

"A vampire calling herself the Dark Queen invaded London in 2008. I just thought we could use the help of a vampire hunter" the Doctor said sheepishly. He would rather say that they'd come back to see them. He took the opportunity to study Rose. She had a variety of outfits but this was one of her sexiest.

She gained a tan that give her a lovely bronze look giving warmth to her skin, her hair had become a darker gold more in tune with her skin and was mow down to her shoulders, the black t-shirt she wore was very tight and with a deep v-neck and ending just above her belly button, giving a tantalising view of her flat stomach and generous chest. Her tight black jeans sat low on her rounded hips and moulded to the shape of her long legs. Her black leather trench coat was in tune with the t-shirt and was finished off black boots with heels to give her a few extra inches in height.

She had never been this daring during her travels with him; yes she'd worn tight clothes but not this revealing. She was making his hearts beat alright. Reinette had been his girlfriend for awhile, he'd been taken in by her grace and beauty but he'd begun to get an idea of what Rienette was really like. He missed the way he, Rose and Mickey had interacted before she came and was annoyed he was that Martha's time in the Tardis had been blighted by her presence. He was about to take her back to her own time, but the current situation had prevented that.

"Well I guess we can help you out. What do you say Blade? Whistler?" Rose asked her team-mates, who only nodded

"Alright let's get some gear together and get going" Rose said, getting up with Blade and Whistler and moving into the work shop.

_______________________________________________________________

As they put their weapons and gear into cases so they could get going, Martha sat watching Rose intently. She was curious about the woman that Mickey held so dear and Rose noticed quite quickly.

"See something you like?" Rose said huskily making Martha blush

"No! It's just I'm curious that's all" Martha said too quickly

"Well what would like to know?" Rose asked her hand on her hip

"It's just. What's it feel like…being like…like" Martha couldn't say it

"A Daywalker" Rose finished for her

Martha just nodded and Rose started "It's terrible and wonderful at the same time. I have all this strength and senses that are way above anyone's…that I could do anything thing I want too, but the other side" she paused an unknown but sombre look on her face "There is the thirst, clawing away at me, every time I look at a person all I see is the blood running through their veins" she stopped as if about to cry but held her reserve "And the knowledge that unless I'm killed I will live to see everyone I care about age and die and that in the end I'll be alone"

Martha looked sadly at her realising the woman's depression at this horrible fact and went to put an arm around her, but Rose gave her a peck on the cheek and left Martha a bit stunned as she carried three cases into the Tardis.

_____________________________________________________________

As the group finished their moving their gear into the Tardis and they were all settled, the Tardis took off and the Doctor thought

'It's good to have her back'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a hint at a potential pairing, not necessary how it will turn out

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

**Chapter 4 – In the Tardis **

If Blade was impressed at the inner size of the Tardis, he didn't show it with anything other than a raised eye brow. Whistler on the other hand lived up to his name and let out a long whistle.

Rose stroked one of the coral support beams said gently "Hello old friend" and the console and lights flickered briefly in response, welcoming her back.

Rose, Mickey and Martha took the two on a tour of the great time and space travelling machine. Rose seemed to fit right back into the Tardis like she'd never been away.

While the Doctor disliked weapons he knew that in order to defeat the vampires, they would be needed. He thought about the way that the Tardis responded to Rose. The living machine had always had a close bond with Rose. Much closer than most companions at least. And he sensed the machine's disapproval at her being left behind a year ago.

Reinette came up to him and held him in her arms from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some rest" she said suggestively but the Doctor pulled out of her arms and turned to face her placing his own hands on her shoulders.

"In a while, I've just got to correct the co-ordinates so we get there at the right time and place. It'll be a while" he said. Reinette pouted and left in a slight huff.

The Doctor's thoughts returned to Rose. She'd helped him find peace after the war; heal from the scars he'd had.

And then he'd promptly dumped her for a French tart, he thought angrily at himself. The one bright spark in his life and he'd thrown it away. And now she was back, maybe there was a chance.

He was determined to get her to love him again. And this time he'd would embrace that love and cherish her for the angel that she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was impressed at this place, a very hard thing. It was brilliant, everything thing you could possibly think of was here.

At present they were in a small lake sized swimming pool after leaving a massive garage of so many different vehicles it was impossible to count them.

Rose was at ease with herself, Blade could see. More at ease then she'd been since he'd known her. This place seemed to make her happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours of going around the Tardis they found a room designed to used as a gym, but with a mat that the third Doctor had used to practised his Venusian Aikido.

Blade said "Rose let's get some practise in before we arrive" and Rose nodded and they went to opposite ends of the mat and removed their coats and any weapons they were carried and moved back onto the mat.

They then begin to exchange kicks and blows to each other as the others watched. The speed at which they moved amazed Mickey and Martha, but Whistler was slightly bored, at seeing the two spar, he saw it all the time.

After a few minutes Blade finally broke through Rose's defence and pinned her to the floor, using his greater body mass to hold her down and she conceded defeat.

They got up and Martha noticed how the sweat on Rose's skin made it glow and clothes cling to her shape even more than before if possible. Martha was unable to look away and stared at the other woman.

Rose noticed Martha looking and took a moment to observe Martha. Her skin looked soft and blemish free, her hair as dark as a raven's wing was loose and gently framing her soft face, with her dark brown eyes that seemed to twinkle. She'd removed her red leather jacket to reveal a grey t-shirt that clung t her slim frame firm breasts. And tight jeans showed her slender legs. She was a beautiful woman.

The two women felt …a certain warmth towards each other. They were both, feisty strong, compassionate and determined. The same qualities that they looked for in partners.

Mickey went to give Whistler and Blade the rest of the tour while Rose went to show Martha something she'd found when she'd last been on the Tardis or rather some thing that the Tardis had let her find. A place that even the Doctor had never found, the Tardis still kept some things to its self.

When they arrived at the simple wooden door with a picture of several five pointed stars around a planet with a ring like Saturn.

Rose said to Martha "Close your eyes"

Martha frowned and asked "Why?"

Rose grinned mysterious "You'll see"

Martha closed her eyes and Rose opened the door and guided Martha inside. When they had gone some way Rose said

"Open your eyes"

Martha opened her eyes to see a truly wondrous sight.

She was surrounded by a 3-D display of the stars. The little lights surrounded her and little comets would shoot past. Everywhere you looked for as far as you could see there were the beautiful lights.

As Martha gaped at the sight Rose slipped her arm around Martha's waist and whispered in her ear

"What do you think?" she asked huskily causing Martha to shudder

"It's beautiful" Martha replied breathlessly

Rose turned Martha to face her and said "Like you"

Martha reacted first and pressed her lips against Rose's and after second Rose let Martha's tongue meet her own and the two women lost themselves in their mutual passion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some times later Rose and Martha made their way to Rose's old room to look at her old things, just chatting about their own lives and families, exchanged a kiss once or twice.

When Rose got into the room she was hit by a wave of familiarity, warm feelings of comfort and homeliness. It was just as she'd left it, some red hoodies and jeans hanging off the top of the bed and on the floor. Pictures of the ninth and tenth Doctors, Mickey, her mum Jackie, her dad Pete, Captain Jack, and a few other people that she'd met on her journeys with the Doctor or during her life before on her dresser.

She looked at the room and saw herself as she'd been six years ago, before Rienette came. A happy, healthy young human woman at the beginning of her life, travelling with the most amazing man she'd ever met.

But it faded as reality set in, she could never be that girl again.

She shook herself and went over to the jewellery box on her dresser; she kept a few personal mementoes that she'd obtained over her travels. She opened it and took a look at the trinkets inside.

There was a small silver cross worn by Gwyneth that was blown clear by the explosion, a small brooch given to her by Harriet Jones when the were inside the safe room at 10 Downing Street, the small alien instrument that Adam had given her after Van Statten had been mind wiped as a thank you for getting him on the Tardis, a pair of cufflinks that her Dad Pete had owned which her mum had given her when she was 15….

But then Rose noticed something was missing, a gold ring with a good sized ruby she'd been given by a poet she'd met called Arthur Smiths during the times of Henry the 8th. The young man had flirted with her shamelessly and ever written a poem for her. But then they'd left and he'd gone to the court of Henry the 8th. There was a copy of the poem he'd made for her.

Since he know Martha wasn't the dishonest type, she could see it in her eyes and that Mickey and the Doctor would never take something of hers there was only one suspect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rienette had had her nap and was back in the control room sitting on the sofa next to the console looking bored. The Doctor was going around the console flicking switches and turning dials. Mickey was standing away from the may console talking about computers with Whistler and Blade was meditating on the small elevated gantry. Rose and Martha came in through the door and Rose looked pissed off.

Rose marched up to Rienette and grabbed her hand and looked. There was the ring alright. She pulled the ring off of Rienette's hand and snarled at her

"This is mine! How dare you steal from me" and Blade moved from his gantry to block the Doctor from interfering. Mickey, Martha and Whistler cast Rienette dirty looks.

"You can't talk to me like that!" the French woman screamed and went to slap Rose, but Rose caught her hand and started closing her own hand like a vice slowly crushing it. Rienette whimpered and Rose released the thief's hand and gave her a warning

"Cross me again and you die!" and the daywalker went over to talk to Mickey and Whistler.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Rienette asked the Doctor angrily as Blade let him pass.

"Let me look at your hand" The Doctor offered and gently took the offended hand and she whimpered but the Doctor could tell that the bone wasn't even bruised, Rienette really was weak. Rose hadn't even left a bruise and only a slight dark pink taint in the skin and she was whimpering like her arm was broken.

Rose would just grit her teeth and bare it if that. She was much stronger than the French woman and that inner strength is what he was attracted to; that and her compassion and heart.

Martha had those qualities too and was just as feisty as Rose. When they'd met he'd felt warmth towards her too. The same and yet different to the warmth he felt for Rose. He felt dishonest to Rose by having these feelings.

But getting a cold pack from the med kit he kept under grilling and putting on her hand he said for her to go to let the non-existent swelling go down.

As the Doctor looked at Reinette's retreating back and then shifted his gaze over to Rose and Martha who were talking to Mickey and Whistler and thought

'Why did I choose a harlot, over an angel? And why when a second angel had come his way, had he not protected her from the harlot?'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Next Chapter – Arriving in London_

_Let me know what you, Please Review_


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing the concept of the story belongs to Mercury569_

**Chapter 5 – Arriving in London**

The Tardis landing in Trafalgar Square right next to Nelson's Column, Blade and Rose and Whistler all armed up with guns, stakes, and other weapons and Blade exited first. The rest of them followed and locked the Tardis doors.

The first thing that hit them was that the sky was purple, the Doctor explained

"The Dark Queen was an alien who was visiting Earth when she was bitten by a vampire. She turned into a new breed of vampire stronger than most and took over the local vampires. She set her ship to project an energy field over London that not only acts as barrier to keep UNIT out but also prevents the sun's ultraviolet rays from reaching London, allowing the vampires to come out whenever they wish. In days, the original few hundred or so vampires became thousands and thousands more died"

They all just stared around them, the normally bustling square, Rose and Mickey could remember sitting next to the fountain eating chips, Martha could remember coming through here to go to the National Gallery with her sister Tish.

Now there was only silence, Rose broke it by asking a question "Has anyone survived?"

"We can only hope" the Doctor said gloomily

But before they could say anything else drunken laughing was heard coming from the direction of the inside of the gallery

Before the Doctor could say anything, Rose and Blade ran towards the entrance of the gallery and came upon a pack of vampires assaulting a young girl of no more than 13.

Rose whistled and they quickly turned their attention towards the newcomers, they were a little intimidated by Blade but entranced by Rose. The rest of the group was running or in Whistler's case limping up the steps to the National Gallery.

"Well baby you want a good time?" The leader said throwing the girl they'd been hitting to floor behind them and both Rose and Blade growled

Withdrawing their guns from inside their coats and shot the blood sucking leeches down into ash and Rose immediately after dove towards the girls and carefully gathered her up in her arms making soothing noises and gently stroking the girl's head to soothe the sobbing child.

"It's ok, you're safe now" Rose whispered into the crying girl's ear, who seemed to relax a little after that.

Knowing from her smell that the girl wasn't a vampire, Rose carried the child outside and after a little coaxing got her name

"Marie" the trembling girl said leaned into Rose's arms. Martha took the child's hands and asked gently

"You got a safe place Marie?"

"There's the resistance over in the housing area. I was going there when those vampires found me, my brother" she stopped and burst into tears and pointed over to the opposite end of the square where behind a hand was visible if you squinted.

Rose just picked her up again and carried her inside the Tardis after the Doctor opened the door and deposited her on the sofa, exhaustion finally claiming the young girl and sending off into the land of sleep.

They all clambered back into the Tardis and the Doctor piloted the Tardis, dematerialising into the vortex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tardis rematerialised, atop of one the city's many towers, scanning for life signs amongst the city to find any human life forms that remained with its scanners.

Rose went to the console, leaving the Marie in Martha's more capable hands who with Mickey carrying her took her to a spare room and the others went to double check the vampire hunting gear so that it was all working. Rienette seemly went to primp and preen herself.

Leaving the Doctor and Rose alone in the console room

Rose went to the Doctor and looked at the screen on the Tardis console which showed a map of the city and where life forms could be picked up. There were large clusters of non-humans (vampires) around the financial areas and centre of the city, but around the outer most residential district there were a conglomeration of human life signs.

Rose peered around the Doctor's arm as even with her heels could barely see over his shoulder to see the screen, the Doctor stepped to the side to allow her a better look and the Doctor looked at Rose again.

Despite what she had gone through the last five years she still had the compassion to help others that had defined her before was still there, her actions with Marie proved that. But she had loss the light in her eyes that had she'd had six years ago when she had been with him during his ninth life and the early part of his tenth life before Rienette had come.

He missed that light and wanted to bring it back

"Rose I'm sorry that I left you" the Doctor said making Rose turn to face him and her frozen eyes met his

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? I asked you when we met Sarah Jane were you going to leave me behind like you did her and you said no. You convinced me that you were going to discard me like that! And less than a few trips later you bring that French bitch here! And then leave me, still recovering from having most of my blood drained and having been bitten by Blade. You go and do all that and expect that a simple sorry will cut it?" Rose said getting more that a little hot under the collar.

"No, I just thought you were safer away from me" the Doctor said a little defensively

"You think it's all about you don't you? That the entire universe revolves around you? Now I have to live with the fact that I will outlive everyone I care about, even Blade" Rose said getting very annoyed at the high handed attitude. Before she had put up with it, but not anymore

"It's not my fault that you changed into a daywalker. How could you live with the man that did that to you?" The Doctor said trying to change the subject

"Blade was so badly injured he could have died! My blood was the only thing that could save him! And if you didn't notice he got us all out of there" Rose said jumping to Blade's defence

"I would have though of something" the Doctor said getting a bit annoyed himself.

"No, you were as trapped as everyone else. And besides Blade took care of me when I was changing, taught to control it as best he could and helped me when I needed it!"

The Doctor was not surprised by Rose jumping to Blade's defence. She had been and still was fiercely loyal to those she cared for. But an uncomfortable silence formed after Rose had spoken and Rose just walked out, into the Tardis to find the others, leaving the Doctor standing at the controls staring after her unable to think of anything to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tardis landed in the Residential area where the humans had been detected and the group single file exited the Tardis; Blade, Rose and Whistler armed to the teeth and moved into the former housing district. Blade was the strongest so he reluctantly carried Marie, who was still sleeping.

Immediately they were set upon by a dozen humans who appeared carrying stakes and UV lamps. The group averted their eyes away from the beams but their skin didn't burn

The humans demanded "Show us your forearms" and they all showed them their bare forearms and the humans relaxed

"Sorry, had to be sure. Could have been vampires or familiars for all we knew" The head human said apologetically

"It's ok, best get out of the open" Whistler said and the humans led them to the row of houses serving as a HQ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, they discovered that the Resistance Headquarters was a row of houses called Bannerman Road. Outside many resistance members patrolled around the local area and eyed the newcomers with suspicion, but with the other resistance members escorting, they let them pass.

Arriving in the 13th house they were greeted by a young dark haired girl who was pointing what looked like a dart gun at them

"Its all right Rani" the lead Resistance patrol member said and she lowered her gun and opened the door to the house and gestured inside. Parting with the Resistance members they went inside following the girl called Rani into what had once been a living room but was now covered in maps and was stood around by a few high ranking members of the Resistance who had their backs to them and were so engrossed in what they were doing to have heard them coming in.

"Sarah Jane, new recruits" Rani called out and the group broke to face the newcomers and a very familiar face turned around to face them

"Doctor! Rose! Mickey!" Sarah Jane said happily and grabbed them each individually in a hug one after another

"Sarah Jane. Should have known" said the Doctor giving her a hug back and the other resistance members turned to Sarah Jane and a tall burly looking dark skinned man said "We'll finish this later Sarah" and the others departed leaving The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Blade (who was still carrying Marie), Rienette and Whistler alone with Sarah Jane and Rani who went to Sarah's side.

They all took seat that were really metal boxes set around the edges of the room, Rienette looked like she was about to say something at having to sit on a dirty box but a quick look from Rose stopped her

"Well we've been hoping you'd show up. The crew's expanded a lot I see" Sarah said and Rani was left looking a little confused "This Rani is the Doctor, Rose and Mickey. I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure" Sarah said asking about the people accompanying the Doctor, Rose and Mickey especially Marie who was finally stirring

"This is Rienette and Martha, new members of the team" the Doctor said gesturing towards the women of the group who Sarah hadn't met before "This is Marie we found her hiding in the National Gallery" he said "and these are the best Vampire hunters in the world Blade and Whistler. Everyone this is Sarah Jane Smith the best journalist in the world"

Then an older blond woman entered the room and there were two in that room that had a reaction.

For Rose was delighted

The Doctor was scared

Enter Jackie Tyler

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Review and tell me what you think I love to hear from readers _


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

**Chapter 6 – Just desserts **

Jackie Tyler dropped the bag she had been carrying at the sight of her lost daughter. The Doctor had said Rose had decided to stay in America in some other timeframe. She noticed the differences in her daughter of course but that didn't matter.

Jackie rushed forward to embrace her daughter, to have her safe in her arms again.

Rose closed her arms around her mother, tightly yet tenderly. Sobs of joy ran free from Jackie, her daughter was home. Tears came from Rose's eyes also; she had resigned herself to never seeing her mother again.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms for long time, uncaring about those around them.

Eventually Rose moved back to look directly at her mother, she had aged a few years and there were more stress lines around her face. But all the same she looked almost the same and Jackie was smiling a smile that lit up her face. Rose smiled back; it seemed that like her mother, her face lit up when she smiled.

"Rose, your back…I missed you" Jackie said pulling Rose back into her arms

"I missed you to mum" Rose said tearfully as she hugged her mother back.

Unfortunately, this lovely reunion was spoiled by the snort of one unimpressed French aristocrat.

Everyone gave her a dirty look and the two blonds who had been hugging sobered and sat down next to each other on a nearby ammo case, still holding each others hands.

"Right well Doctor, we hoped you show up. The Dark Queen set up some kind of force field from her hip all round London. Till then UNIT can't get in to help and the sun is blocked so we not safe at anytime" Sarah Jane said sitting on a box of swords that were taken from an Oriental shop.

"Well the key then is to sabotage the force field, that way we can confine them to their hiding places and get UNIT in to handle the rest of them. Do we know where the ship is concealed?" the Doctor asked, Sarah shook her head

"No, it is concealed under some kind of Stealth device" Sarah said and Blade chose this moment to enter the conversation

"Me and Rose will hit the streets and shake down a few of the blood sucking leeches. The weakest links in the chain might lead us to the boss" Blade said and Rose nodded, but the Sarah Jane said alarmed

"Its suicide to go out there just the two of you"

"Rose and Blade can handle any problems the blood suckers can throw at them. They are the best vampire hunters in the world" Whistler said with some pride. He had had a hand in training them both and he regarded Blade as his son and Rose as a close friend. She had a brilliant sense of humour that helped both him and Blade see the positive in any situation and kept their spirits up. Their future always seemed brighter with her around.

"Alright but let me and Rose talk before" Jackie said with a hint of desperation. She wanted to spend some time with her daughter and above all find out how she had become a vampire hunter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back garden of Sarah Jane's house on the chairs around the small table, Rose and Jackie sat. Neither knew were to start.

Jackie started first "So how was America?"

Rose who was normally as cool as an ice cube towards people outside of course those who were close to her, felt as nervous as hell.

"It was ok…me, Blade and Whistler….we get by"

"What made you decide to stay there?" Jackie asked

"Wait a minute. What did the Doctor tell you?" Rose said starting to a little hot under the collar at the thought of the Doctor lying to her mum.

"Just that you decided to stay in America…that you'd found someone" Jackie said realising the Doctor had lied to her and her own anger rose. A detailed explanation from Rose followed and with each detail, Jackie's temper grew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time as Jackie was talking to Rose, another woman who was at this moment a resident of Sarah Jane's house called Francine Jones was checking what food they had stored, unlike her husband Clive and her son Leo, who went out with the hunters, she was the supply officer. It was her job to ensure that the resistance had enough food and supplies and to manage those supplies efficiently. Her second daughter Trisha was an Intelligence Officer.

She had always worried about the oldest daughter Martha, out travelling to unknown places, but when the Vampire Invasion had started it had relieved Francine to know that Martha was not here in the middle of it. But when Martha returned she was relieved to have her daughter home, while still feeling worried about her being in the middle of the Vampire Invasion.

She was stacking some tinned peas when the door to the store room burst open and in an overdramatic fashion walked the snotty cow that the Doctor travelled with, Rienette in her immaculate clothes and her nose in the air like she was the Queen of the World. Most members of the Resistance had to wear the same outfit for days because there was not enough water for clothes washing, it was too dangerous to make regular trips to the Thames to replenish their supply and it took a couple of day to filter the water so it was drinkable.

Rienette immediately without saying a word went right into the boxes and started routing, throwing supplies of beans, crisps, tinned and bottled drinks and other on the floor

"Hey what are you doing?" Francine said angrily, it had taken her hours to organise the supplies properly and here was this cow ruining them, some of the glass jars and bottles were smashing. Right now Francine recognised that she had ruined enough food to feed a dozen people for a week.

Rienette just ignored her and continued routing, till Francine marched over and yanked the blond woman up by the shoulders and said angrily

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rienette forced Francine's hands off of her like she was carrying the plague and said in a ridiculously offended voice

"Get you hands off of me you filthy hands off me, you dirty skinned whore. Just like your daughter" Martha had introduced both the Doctor and Rienette to Francine months ago.

"WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?" Francine said loudly the mother lion coming to life to defend her cub. Martha may be a grown woman but to Francine she would always be her little girl.

"Just like her, aloud mouth nosy little cow sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, and she still would not take the hint and leave" Rienette said a superior smirk

Francine was stunned by the nasty words of the other woman. She had been treating Martha like dirt and obviously getting away with it.

Rienette kept smirking triumph or so she thought. She didn't feel like she's won something when Francine punched her straight in the face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor had been sitting in what had been the living room of Sarah Jane's house. Rose and Blade had just left to go hunting; Whistler was setting a few of the Resistance up with some of their anti-vampire weapons and Mickey was learning all he could from Whistler about the tech involved.

Rienette had gone off awhile ago to get some chocolate from the supply room; she loved the stuff a little too much. And Martha was spending sometime with her sister after talking with her mother.

The silence in the room was beautiful, these days the Tardis was so noisy with Mickey and Martha chattering to themselves and Rienette's endless whinging. At least when it had just been him, Rose and Mickey that noise was enjoyable.

But this silence was short lived as two furious mothers burst through the door and fear gripped the Doctor. In his nearly one thousand years life he had faced some terrible creatures…

But at this moment nothing scared him more than both Jackie Tyler and Francine Jones.

And they looked read to kill.

The two women didn't give him a chance to speech as they crossed the room and at the same time on different sides of the face, he was slapped by the irate mothers. He staggered at their astonishing strength.

"You're the reason I haven't seen my daughter in years" Jackie yelled

"You let that bitch hurt Martha" Francine yelled just as loud

The Doctor gulped as he became the target of the most dangerous thing known to man;

The wrath of both Jackie Tyler and Francine Jones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Doctor Who, Blade or Sarah Jane Adventures_

**Chapter 7 – Hunting is for the hunters**

As the Doctor was suffering the vicious attacks of Francine Jones and Jackie Tyler Blade and Rose had set off into the deserted city. So far they had yet to discover any patrolling vampires or familiars. For Rose, a native of London it was disturbing to see the city virtually deserted, all its sights and land marks abandoned like in some movie like 28 Days Later. A film which Mickey had made her watch and quite frankly creeped her out

As they reached the Tower of London they were starting to wonder if they had all up and left, but some rather interesting sounds were coming from the inside of the Tower.

Approaching quietly by stealth, sticking to the shadows they came across a bunch of teenage girls who were definitely vampires from the smell, they were the sort of girls that are really vain and always concerned about appearance, really shallow and out for themselves, the gold digging bimbos. The girls had 'liberated' the crown jewels from the Tower and were messing around with the jewels.

They were alone from the looks of it and unlikely to pose a threat, but they might know something useful so they decided to engage.

"You shouldn't mess with stuff that doesn't belong to you" Rose said as she and Blade emerged from the shadows

The girls turned to face the two hunters a hissed their fangs visible

"Look freaks, looks like our body guards get to have some fun" the lead blond girl said and the girls giggled a really irritating giggle as a group of heavy vampires appeared all cracking their knuckles and some were drawing guns, Rose counted 12.

Blade said without even taking his eyes off Rose "6 to 1"unconcerned

"Too bad for them" Rose said in the same unexpressive tone without directing her gaze from the blood suckers in front of her.

The Vampire grunts that had guns started firing, bullets streaked towards Blade and Rose. They jumped out of the way and drew their own guns.

As they landed in a crouch position and unleashed very accurate shots at the grunts, four of which instantly exploded into ash.

The hunters started run forward, holstering their guns and drawing their swords slashing through a grunt each, Blade and Rose moving in sync with each other.

The grunts started to move towards them, armed with pipes, chains and even axes. Blade drew his chain short sword and started to cut three of the grunts in half with the sharp chain.

Rose however placed her sword back in her Sabbath in the back of her coat as she dodged the swinging chains and pipes, flicking her wrists and two silver blades shot out of her sleeves.

She impaled two of her three in the groins making them explode into ash and did a round house kick to her third before clicking her boots together and small blades came out of the back of her heeled boots and with another round house kick to the vampire's throat making him explode too.

After placing her blades back in their holders she walked up to the now terrified bimbos. Blade had dispatched his opponents and was walking over as well.

"Alright now you have just one chance for us to make this quick and painless or slow horrible. Where is the Dark Queen?" Blade said slowly, letting his words sink in

"We don't know" the lead vampire girl said, Blade drew his sword and said

"Wrong answer"

The scene became gruesome after that and soon the girls were missing limbs and bleeding, covered in cuts. Blade was so ruthless sometimes that it scared Rose. She couldn't stomach torture, thought it was evil. So she just looked away.

"Alright…alright!" one of the girls said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at 13 Bannerman Road, Rienette was nursing a broken nose. Her thoughts were angry.

'How dare that dirty bitch touch me! And now that cheap Rose tart is trying to take the Doctor from me"

Then a young man approached her looking from side to side to check if anyone else was around.

"What do you want?" Rienette snapped at him

"For us to help each other, you and I both want Rose Tyler gone yes" the young man said and Rienette's attention was peaked

"Go on"

The young man smiled and on the inside of his lip was a barcode tattoo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

**Chapter 8 – Betrayal **

"So if I get you a sample of the Doctor's blood you kill Rose for me?" Rienette asked, the greed in her voice blatantly obvious

"Course, the trap is already set but whether we kill her or not depends on if you get us that sample" the lipped tattooed man said with a grin

"Ok, I'll get you a sample; you keep your end of the bargain" Rienette said and walked off

* * *

That night Rienette cooked a meal for the Doctor, it was laced with sedative. As soon as he was asleep she pulled out a syringe and took a sample of the Doctor's blood. She didn't particular care what they intended to do with it, only that she would keep the Doctor to herself. She gave it to the man she'd met and he told her everything would be taken care of.

So she lay next to her Doctor and went to sleep with a sneer on her face

* * *

Later Rose was on patrol alone. She had already dusted 12 vampires and was about to head back when she heard something whizzing towards her.

She dodged just in time to avoid a sniper shot and see at least 30 vampires and familiars appear. She pulled out her hallow point guns and let rip, cutting into their ranks and dropping a few of them but they continued to advance.

When they were to close she pulled out her sword and holstered her guns, she was damned if she was going down without a fight. She begun to slash away and cut down those closest, but they lashed back with their own knives and guns she grimaced as she felt them strike into her skin and leave bleeding wounds.

She cut through the baddies but by the time she was finished she had so many cut she had loss most of her blood. She felt on her side and groaned in pain.

She needed blood and saw a vial inside the torn coat of a familiar, it was filled with blood.

Not enough to heal her fully but enough to close her wounds and make her able to travel.

She dragged herself over to the vial, her body protesting with every inch. She grabbed the vial and pulled the cap off with her teeth. She down it all and passed out.

* * *

What Rose did not know however was that she had just drank the Doctor's blood, the familiar was supposed to meet up with the ambush group and deliver samples of both Rose and the Doctor's blood.

And as she slumbered, her body began to change…

* * *

Rienette however was in a very different kind of trouble; she had been careless and had been seen by Sarah Jane's kids hand over the blood sample.

Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani went straight to Sarah Jane who had ordered Rienette arrested and questioned.

This is how she came to be tied to a chair and with only the slightest pressure sang like Tweedy Pie

The Doctor was disgusted and worried; with a sample of his blood they could mutate the vampires into who knows what

Sarah Jane entered the room and looked the woman from his side

"Your taste in companions must really be going downhill if you picked this" She said without looking at him

"In this case I have to agree with you. Those kids of yours are marvellous by the way" The Doctor

"Thank you. I only wish they didn't have live with me because of this" Sarah Jane said sadly

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked

"It was Maria's Mum's wedding the day the vampire invasion started. We were all at the church when they came. I got the four of them away but every one else was massacred" Sarah Jane said

"Are they…?" the Doctor asked

"They still have nightmares but being together seems to help" Sarah Jane said sadly, she often comforted herself with the knowledge that at least they still had that

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the road in a deserted part of London, Rose lay dozing as her body both healed itself and the vampire, human and Timelord DNA mixed together.

In her chest there was a slow thumping of her heart

And then a second thumping joined it


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

**Chapter 9 – New Abilities**

Rose awoke slowly from her slumber and had a headache the size of the inside of the Tardis. She felt worse than just after her turning, when she had been weak as a kitten for nearly a week. Her entire become was sore and she couldn't will any of her limbs to move.

'What the hell was in that vial?' Rose thought as she managed to will her legs and arms to move up into a sitting position

Her strength was returning to her though and soon she was able to stand and became flooded with a new set of sensations.

She could feel the world turning just around and around at 1000 miles per hour as it spun round the sun at 67000 miles per hour, when she thought about what could happen she knew whether it was supposed to happen, what could happened and what must not happen, see the way time flows through everything, hear the song of the universe made by planets and stars and so much more.

It was too much to process; she almost fell down, but kept herself upright and wandered, trying to remember the way back to the housing estate.

* * *

Blade was walking the streets at the same time going to hook up with Rose before returning to base to prepare for the attack on the main vampire base.

He wondered about whether Rose would stay with him and Whistler or go off with the Doctor. He knew she was loyal to him but he saw her sometimes looking at the Tardis with a certain longing. He would miss her certainly; she was one of the few people in the world that meant a damn to him, she seemed to be able to brighten any situation up.

He then saw a figure staggering along the road, looking half drunk and having trouble staying on their feet.

Then his enhanced caught the dark clothes and blond hair and he realised it was Rose. He ran over to her and caught her before she fell down and asked her

"You all right?" he asked quickly

"Blade…my head…too much...too much" she said breathlessly before falling unconscious in his arms

He quickly swung her up into his arms and rushed back to base

* * *

They rushed back too Bannerman Road with Blade calling "Whistler…Whistler"

He aforementioned man moved as fast as he could out to meet them accompanied by Mickey and Jackie who all paled when they saw who he was carrying and rushed over

"What happened?" Jackie asked desperately

"I found her staggering around, kept saving her something about her head, it being too much" Blade said

"Let's get her inside" Whistler said taking charge

They all rushed inside and placed Rose on a table in the living room; Jackie stood at her side and held her hand. She had just got her daughter back she panicked at the thought of losing her again; the Doctor who had already been in the living room jumped to his feet and picked up his sonic screwdriver.

He pushed through and ran its blue light over Rose and said "Her brain is being overloaded with new sensations; her body's is some kind of flux biologically, her brain is having trouble coping"

He scanned to the rest of her body and looked very shocked "Her body is adapting itself using Timelord DNA, she can feel the sensations and see the universe that a Timelord can and all of it is coming in at once, she can't process it all"

"So she drank that vial that Rienette took?" Mickey asked

"Must be, her vampire cells are convert the traits into her own body" the Doctor said

"Will she be alright?" Jackie asked desperately

"Maybe, depends on whether her brain can adapt to the new sensations being processed in it" The Doctor said sadly, this was one of those rare occasions where he could do nothing but wait and prey

'Come on Rose, come back' he said telepathically to her, taking her soft hand in his own, as her face tensed again, as if she were fighting a demon only she could see.

Jackie took the other and placed it to her cheek, placing a kiss on it and tried to send her strength to her ailing daughter.

* * *

Rose inside her mind was being bombarded by images and sensations that she could not describe

Then she heard a voice coming from somewhere, but faintly like it was coming from far away being carried on the wind

'_Come on Rose, come back'_ it said and she knew the voice and was bombarded further by memories of her times with the Doctor

The fun times, the good times before it had gone bad

A longing for them came to her from deep within her being, to have the good times again, fight for them

And she felt a kiss on the mental version of her hand and the strong love it carried, the love her mother held for her

They filled her with purpose; she straightened up and turned to face the storm of sensations that was raging through her mind and walked into it

She was going to tame it, and return to those who care about her

* * *

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

**Chapter 10 – Recovery and Plans**

Jackie sat at Rose's side for two whole days while the young blond slumbered, she won't move for anything, after the rest of the resistance realised this, they would bring her food and drink and moved Rose into a bedroom with a connecting bathroom so Jackie wouldn't have leave her daughter.

On the third day the blond girl finally stirred

Jackie immediately seized Rose's hand and asked "Rose? Rose can you hear me?"

Hearing her mother's questions Rose began to awaken her eyes slowly blinking open and her body tensing as she willed her body to respond to her commands

"Mum" Rose said weakly as she squeezed her mother's hand and Jackie looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes

"How are feeling sweetheart?" Jackie asked, gently stroking her daughter's head

"Thirsty" Rose croaked and Jackie poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the bed side table putting it to Rose's lips, where Rose slowly sipped the cool liquid letting it slip down her throat

Jackie thought as she did this 'You will always be my little girl Rose. Always'

* * *

The next few days were slow as Rose began to heal; her body had now finished adjusting but she needed to learn how to command her new Timelord physiology.

The Doctor tried to help but found his offers turned away by Blade and Whistler

"She needs to know how to handle her new abilities, I can help her with that" he said to Blade, who was standing in the way of the door

"She seems to be doing fine on her own" Blade said simply to the Doctor's growing aggravation

'This is my chance to make it up to Rose, I can't waste it' the Doctor thought to himself with growing annoyance at the obstacle

"She can now see time in a completely new way that she cannot comprehend or control, she now has telepathy and physical abilities that she cannot use properly without training" the Doctor told Blade "There is no one else in the world who can understand and show her how to manage it but me"

Blade didn't have time to react to that because Rose appeared from the door behind him

"Leave this to me Blade" she said quietly without even looking at Blade who merely raised his eyebrows but said nothing and walked out of the room they were in

Rose turned to face the Doctor and looked him straight in the eye

The deep brown eyes that were once filled with happiness and mischief now looked like the artic winter, cold and harsh made the Doctor almost shiver the words he'd rehearsed in his head disappeared as if never there

Rose meanwhile was looking into his eyes and wondering if the Doctor was delusional; if he thought he could just turn back the clock (figuratively speaking) and make things the way they used to be. She had learned how easily he could forget companions and how much of a hypocrite he was, the man who murdered billions across time and space, who looked down on common soldiers because they used weapons to kill.

For a moment the two just gazed into each others eyes, until the Doctor's blabbing mouth started up again

"Rose I meant what I said, you need to master your new abilities and I can help with that. Please just let me" he urged with a hint of desperation creeping into his tone

"I learned to control my abilities on the mental plane while I tamed my raging mind, a second here can be a lifetime there" Rose said without changing the blank uncaring look on her face or the cold in her eyes

"You spent a lifetime in your own head" the Doctor exclaimed

"I'm immortal Doctor, I' am patient" she said blankly and then looked away and gave a bitter chuckle "Its ironic, you leaving me behind would make me the companion that could have stayed with you forever, that you saying you could never love a human and that you couldn't stay with me because I would wither and die now applies to me" she said bitterly

"I can find a cure, make you human again-" the Doctor started but was cut off by Rose who suddenly grew angry

"YOU THINK I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT!" Rose yelled at him "BLADE HAS A CURE FOR HIMSELFTHAT A HEMOTOLAGIST MADE FOR HIM A FEW YEARS BACK FOR IF HE EVER WANTS TO GO HUMAN! BUT MY VAMPIRE GENES ARE ESSENTIAL NOW FOR MY GENETIC STRUCTURE TO STAY STABLE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" she asked him

"That if they were to be tampered with or removed it would kill you" the Doctor said

"Yes now your getting it" Rose said harshly "It may have been preventable if you had been there while I was changing, when there was enough human DNA for me to survive, but you weren't there and can't go back now on you own time stream" she finished looking away from him again

"Do you miss travelling with me?" the Doctor asked, hoping that on some level she still had some positive feelings for him

"Of course I do. It was the best time of my life, before Rienette showed up" Rose said exasperated

"You know that I wanted to take you to see the spinning Ice Moons of Aspadgo" the Doctor said

"And what are they when their at home?" Rose asked with some curiosity entering her eyes, surprised that he had so abruptly changed the subject

"Well there are six moons of the planet Aspadgo and all are covered in ice, they moved so quickly around the planet and there is no atmosphere so like comets they leave trails of ice and gases making these beautiful blue and white patterns that dance across the sky…" he explained to his captive audience who's eyes grew wider with each passing detail

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground bunker, located beneath a company known as H.C. Clements a scientist that once worked for Torchwood London before the vampires had taken it over was experimenting with a very powerful project

He called it Day Star

_Please Review _


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

_Warning Strong Language ahead_

**Chapter 11 – The attack begins…**

The senior heads of the resistance and the Tardis crew (plus Rose, Blade and Whistler) gathered in the front room of Sarah Jane Smith's home to plan their attack

"From our interrogation we found that the motherfucker bloodsuckers we found they've holed up inside Canary Wharf in the Financial District" Blade told them "The tower is what is projecting the force shield that envelops the city"

"Wait that's where my cousin Adeola worked" Martha said interrupting and Rose looked at her with sympathy

"If she was there the day the vampires took over then she's probably dead, I'm sorry" Whistler said roughly, not trying to sugar-coat it, let her simply know the truth instead of a comforting lie that could be broken later, letting the pain become worse from disappointment

Rose however put her arm around Martha and squeezed, letting Martha put her head on Rose's shoulder and take comfort in her strength

"So that is where we attack, me and Rose will handle it" Blade said and everyone was startled

"There will be hundreds of vampires in there. It would be suicide" Sarah Jane said astonished but Whistler chuckled

"You're talking to the two vampire hunters who in a day wiped out 200 of those bastards each throughout the day" he said chuckling as the rest of the room turned to face Rose and Blade who's expressions became or stayed in Blade's case blank and unnerved by the casual reveal of their history as hunters

"Still you shouldn't go in alone-" the Doctor said with concern but Rose interrupted

"Blade and I move as a team, it would be like adding a wheel in the middle of a normal bicycle instead of just the two" Rose said and Blade nodded

"That may be but your still not going without me" Mickey said and Martha head came up from Rose's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Or me" with conviction

"Well there are a few of my men who would put their desire to join in this attack" Sarah Jane said with a sigh

Rose turned to Blade and said "I don't think we can hold them back"

Blade simply turned his head and said "If they want to let them, anyone who's going get Whistler to set you up with some toys" and Blade and Rose got up to go prepare themselves

* * *

In a deserted house not far from Sarah Jane's Blade and Rose meditated as they prepared themselves for the battle ahead

As unusual as it was Blade decided to talk to Rose

"You decided?" he asked

"Yes, despite that he may think he is making headway in recreating a relationship with me I have no intention of forgiving that hypocrite and will certainly not leave Earth while bloodsuckers run around the world thinking themselves so superior, while I would love to travel the stars and time again I have a duty to get rid of these creatures, their as bad as any alien invader" Rose said neither one opening their eyes

"If they were all gone?" Blade probed

"Maybe"

"Martha?"

"I would have to think on it. She would grow old and die while I stay they same"

"You will have to make a choice"

"I know" Rose said, the hunting partners falling back into silence

* * *

Rose and Blade put on their combat armour and gear, mounted two motorbikes that they had brought with them from America and both put on shades, Rose tying her hair into a small ponytail that ran down to the base of her neck.

The others who had joined them in the attack (ten in all including Mickey and Martha) were all outfitted with guns loaded with UV rounds, silver and garlic hallow points and EDTA filled hollow points.

Rose was attracting a lot of attention; she was wearing a corset that was armoured lightly, tight leather trousers and her boots with blades in the three inch heels.

She put her long leather coat on over it and fixed her sword into its scabbed on the back of her corset which slipped through her coat

The two bikes roared off followed by a van which contained their 'help'

* * *

In the lobby of Canary Wharf a few former Torchwood troops now vampires where patrolling the building, the monotony of nothing happening day after day led to many of them becoming unthinking as the hours past

A quiet sound crept up the octaves slowly becoming louder and louder

Then through the glass two motorbikes and their riders smashed through and the riders jumped off landing gracefully crouched

They immediately went on the offensive and drew their swords and started slashing the vampires, Rose rolling over Blade's back as to cut down one vampire who was attacking Blade from the other side

They both dodged bullets and soon cleared the lobby, the rest of the attackers appearing through the smashed holes in the glass

* * *

"Move only as a group and don't get separated" Mickey said very much the leader to his small group as Rose and Blade went off in different directions on their own

Blade was on the 17th floor of the building, moving through the offices when he found a woman vampire who was taunting a much grazed and beaten up human male

"So you gonna try it?" Blade asked both human and vampire turned to face him

The woman hissed exposing her fangs and swiping at Blade with her nails; Blade pulled a stake from his belt and jammed it into her chest where she exploded into ash

The human looked at the ash and muttered "Bye Lisa" in a welsh accent and Blade turned his attention to him, knowing from his smell that he wasn't a vampire

"What's your name?" the day walker asked and the Welshman answered

"Ianto, Ianto Jones" he looked shaken but Blade could see the core of steel in his eyes, what had kept him sane after all these weeks of torture

"Come with me, or stay, your choice" Blade said simply and started to walk away, dropping a pistol on the desk nearest to him

Ianto got up, picked up the pistol and followed

* * *

Meanwhile Martha had done what she wasn't supposed to do, she had turned her back for just a second and when she looked again the group was gone and she was left alone.

She tried to reach them on the comm. device in her ear that she had been given but there was some local interference that shouldn't have been there

But before she could ponder more a figure emerged from around the corner, Martha raised her gun and took aim

The then the world seemed to stop for Martha was looking at a woman who's looks were so close to her own that they had more than once been confused for twin sisters; her cousin Adeola, alive and from the look of her well

"Adeola, you're alive" Martha exclaimed her face pale with shock and lowered her gun

"Martha, you're a sight for sore eyes" Adeola said back grinning and stepped forward to envelop Martha in her arms

Martha went to do the same, but when they got within arms reach Adeola struck Martha with the back of her hand with strength beyond a woman her size

Martha crashed into the wall and the gun slipped from her hand were Adeola picked it up

"Adeola what-" Martha tried to say but was struck again by the demented woman, whose mouth Martha could blurry see now had fangs and she realised immediately why Adeola was doing this to her

But Adeola didn't say anything else and started to bring her fists and feet down on Martha delivering some brutal blows

_

* * *

_

Please Review and tell me what you think

_I have been thinking of making a sort of spin off of this story putting Rose into the third Blade film, I have started a poll if anyone thinks I should do it or not, or has anything they want to say please let me know _


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade _

**Chapter 12 – An uneasy decision and a final battle **

Rose called Martha on her radio, but there was no reply. Unease spread through Rose as she rushed to try and find Martha

8 minutes later following the tracking chip in the comm. device Rose found Martha and saw to her horror Martha being thrashed by a vampire who looked to be Martha's twin, Rose quickly raised her gun and fired

The bullet tore threw the air and hit Adeola right in the chest. The vampire woman immediately paled and stopped moving, before exploding into a cloud of dust and ash

Martha was drifting in and out of consciousness when Rose rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms

Rose did a check of Martha's condition and it certainly wasn't good, Martha had taken multiple blows to different areas of her body and had lost a lot of blood, she had maybe twenty minutes to live

Rose in that second made a decision that in most situations she would have never have had made; but she had little choice

"Martha listen to me" Rose said trying to get Martha focus on her "You're hurt bad, I can't get you help soon enough, the only way you can survive is if I turn you, you'll be a daywalker like me. But only if you want it, do you?" Rose asked turning Martha's face towards her own, hoping at the same time that she would and yet wouldn't accept it warring inside her

Martha's concussed brain could just about process what Rose had said and with certain trepidation nodded her head

Rose bit into her wrist and left enough of a cut to let the blood flow without endangering her self and put it to Martha's mouth who after a couple of seconds latched on and began to drink. Rose was both delighted and disgusted although the disgust lay with herself for doing to a person, what she herself had gone through.

* * *

The Resistance members had set up a command post in the reception area where they co-ordinated themselves and brought their wounded too. Sarah Jane was in charge and looked up at the stairs to see Rose carrying a beaten Martha Jones

Sarah Jane rushed over and asked "What happened?"

Rose put Martha down onto one of the mats for the wounded "She ran into her cousin, their reunion didn't go well"

Rose turned to Sarah Jane and said "She's turning into a daywalker like me. I had to turn her but only with her consent"

Sarah Jane looked at Rose shocked but before she could say anything Rose got up and said

"I'm going to find Dark Queen and end this. Keep an eye on her for me" and ran back to the stairs and out of sight, leaving Sarah Jane speechless

* * *

The Dark Queen looked out at her city from the top floor of Torchwood, she knew that the humans were coming, her minions could not stop them, and so she would escape

The previous Torchwood had been working on a way to tap the energy of the spatial disturbance that the tower had been built to reach; this would allow an inter-dimensional bridge to another universe, a way to start anew. Yvonne Hartman was at her mistress's side making the calculations

She powered up the machine and made the moves to activate the machine and then a figure walked into the room

* * *

In the underground lab where the Torchwood scientist toiled the rocket was prepared to deliver the DayStar into the atmosphere loaded into a launch tube that would carry it to the surface, the virus was fused with vampire DNA purified by the alien technology he had access too.

Soon Torchwood's revenge would be deployed

* * *

Rose walked into the centre of the room, and looked upon the Dark Queen.

She was basically humanoid with blue skin and dark orange eyes, her hair was fluorescence white and she was clad in white robes

An auburn haired vampire came running at Rose who dodged her attack and staked her, busting into dust which Rose largely ignored

"So you're the Angel, your reputation precedes you but where is Blade?" Dark Queen asked as the two began to slowly circle each other

"He can make his own fun" Rose answered back, she drew her sword and the Dark Queen drew her own from inside her robes.

Without further ado, the two women charged at each other and blades clashed, the alien physiology of the Dark Queen versus the daywalker/Timelord hybrid that is Rose

They matched each other blade for blade; Rose managed to kick Dark Queen through a glass divide, the Dark Queen falling to her butt, but recovered quickly and kicked Rose when she loomed over sending her into a bank of computers on the wall over on the other side of the room.

As Rose got up to attack again, Dark Queen pulled out a device from her pocket and pushed the button

As Rose reached her target, both she and the Dark Queen vanished in a flash of light

* * *

Unaware of the events that were happening on the top floor Mickey was setting demolition charges over the shield's that was covering the city's generator. He had the timer set for 3 minutes

As he and his people set the last charges all over the building in different places by moving in twos. But in the shadows behind Mickey, a figure moved in the darkness behind him, he heard a step at the last second before the figure leapt at him

The dark skinned vampire grabbed Mickey by putting him into a headlock and tightening his grip

Mickey immediately started to struggle and the vampire formally known as Lance Bennett grinned sadistically

Until he was hit from behind with a bar by Mickey's partner, a former UNIT soldier Carl Harris and Lance staggered, letting his grip slip on Mickey who slipped out of the head lock and with Carl tackled Lance

The three men wrestled, then Carl managed to get a stake off Mickey's belt and tried to stab Lance but the vampire knocked it out of his hand and whacked Carl in the face sending the soldier flying off him, and with another whack Mickey was sent in the other direction

Lance got up and started to advance on Carl who was still stunned by the blow

Then Lance felt a stake penetrate his chest, Mickey from behind him forced the silver pointed stick into Lance chest, who exploded into a pile of ash

Mickey staggered a bit before noticing that they had only seconds left on the timers, grabbed Carl who was just coming to and led him as fast as they could out of the room

They were thrown to the floor moments later by the explosion but managed to survive

* * *

The scientist accessed the launch controls and fired his missile; the projectile flew into the air and exploded

An initial bang let a cloud of black gas into the air which quickly vanished

* * *

Vampires moments later across the city started dying, the virus spread so fast and then the force field went down

The scientist smiled, although his contribution was going to go largely unknown that it was he who did it

But as he put the gun to his head, the smile on his face never faltering his last thoughts were

'Soon my love we will be together once more'

A shot rang out and he slumped, the smoking gun falling to the floor with a clatter

* * *

In a room so close and yet so far from Canary Wharf, in a parallel universe the top control room of parallel Torchwood was bustling as normal

Then there was a flash of light and Rose and the Dark Queen appeared in the control room, in same relative place that they had disappeared in

Dark Queen ducked out of the way and brought her own sword up to meet Rose's again

The two started up their sword duel, moving their fight out of the control room down the corridor, the staff on the control room immediately calling for security

The two of them kept exchanging blows all the way down the corridor and onto the stairs when Rose managed to punch the Dark Queen in the face, sending the vampiric alien down the stairs centre

Rose jumped over the edge and followed and hit the bottom which thankfully was only thirty feet which her toughened body could easily survive

The Dark Queen tried to get up but Rose was faster and placed her heel on the alien lady's throat

"Some don't know when to give up" Rose said before swiftly decapitating the Dark Queen who dissolved into a cloud of blue ash which glowed for a moment before fading into normal ash, except blue in colour

Rose stared at the ash for a moment before she heard the sound of guns being cocked

She looked up to see a crowd of soldiers aiming at her led by a very familiar face

She smiled and said "Hello Pete" to the man who was the spitting image of her father who looked her straight in the eye and lowered his own weapon

* * *

The rest of the Resistance had gathered at Canary Wharf where UNIT was supplying aid and going through the city looking for the vampires but it seemed that they were all dying very rapidly

The Doctor, Blade, Sarah Jane, Whistler, Mickey, Jackie Tyler, the Jones Family (not including Martha who was still unconscious) and Sarah Jane's kids with the rest including Torchwood 3 who had arrived to investigate what had happened to their leading branch under the command of an old friend of the Doctor's; Captain Jack Harkness who had proceeded to flirt with most of the UNIT staff and a fair amount of the Resistance, but not before punching the Doctor in the face for leaving him behind in 200,100.

As Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper who the Doctor recognised bore a striking resemblance to Gwyneth from 1869 Cardiff went through the computers, Owen Harper was helping with the wounded

Then there was a flash of light that had every armed person pointing their weapon at the source which turned out to be Rose, accompanied by Pete Tyler

At seeing her formally dead husband Jackie almost fainted on the spot and Pete looked so pale he almost blended into the white walls like a chameleon

Pete shook himself and said "Hi Jacks" his breathing rapid and nervousness gripping him

"Pete" Jackie replied while Rose moved off to the side and upon seeing Jack looked rather pale herself but it didn't take long before Jackie and Pete were in each others arms, so the group gave them space and moved into the lab area to talk

* * *

"So you got her?" Clyde asked eagerly after Rose filled them in on everything that had happened after telling her what had happened in her absence, not even backing down when he saw Sarah Jane's disapproving eye who also noticed a similar look in Maria and Rani's eyes too

"I got her" Rose told the young lad who let a sigh of relief as did most of the resistance present

"What about Martha?" Francine demanded furious at what had happened to her little girl

"I'm sorry Francine it was the only to save her life, there wasn't time to get her to a medic" Rose said sadly and looked down

"And I appreciate it" came a voice from nearby, everyone looking to see Martha standing there, slightly leaning against the door frame

"Are you ok?" Rose asked fearfully as Martha's father and brother moved over to support her over to a vacant chair

"A pounding headache but ok otherwise" Martha said calmly as her family put her in the chair

"I'm…I'm sorry about this" Rose said unevenly, not able to meet Martha's eyes, so she started at her boots

"Don't be" Martha assured her "This may not be what I expected but it has happened and I can still be me" Rose now moving her gaze to Martha's, the two women smiling gently

"What now?" Whistler asked breaking the atmosphere with the precision of a pin in a balloon "This virus is spreading out killing all the vampires across the world, I guess this puts the hunters out of work" he almost grumbled unable to believe that he had seen the end of the war

"You get a new job" Jack broke in "I need strong, tough and smart people working with me down in Cardiff, there are positions open, both there and in Glasgow. Think about it" he said beckoning Gwen and Toshiko to follow him out of the room which they did without hesitation

The people in the lab started talking planning the new beginning…

_

* * *

_

Next chapter = The Epilogue

_Please let me know what you think by leaving a little review _


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Doctor Who or Blade_

_Well it has been a very interesting ride and thanks again to Mercury569 for letting me adopt this story _

_Thank all that have took the time to read it and another thank you to those who have reviewed to give your opinions _

_Now on with the final chapter _

**Chapter 13 – Epilogue**

Rose sat on the building roof watching the busy city thinking of all the things that had happened since those events in London

* * *

Blade and Whistler had both joined Torchwood who had managed to come up with a synthetic blood for Blade, so he no longer needed his serum. Whistler used his network of contacts in the vampire hunting circles to bring others into the organisation as well, including his own daughter Abigail. It wasn't that much of a leap from hunting vampires, to hunting aliens for them they found to their own surprise.

Mickey and Martha's sister Tish had also joined Torchwood and had tried to start a secret relationship but it seemed that one can't keep a secret like that quiet for long and had had too come out with it. And Ianto Jones the man Blade rescued in London transferred over the Cardiff branch only where he began a very 'close' relationship with Jack Harkness

Love was in the air too for Blade who brought a friend of his Karen Jensen a haematologist from America in and there was a relationship, although only those who knew Blade well enough could see it, like the way for a split second he gazed at her and her at him

* * *

Sarah Jane had taken in Maria, Clyde and Rani and continued investigating, it was never the same as what they had had before but they still managed to live their lives both as normal people and alien hunters

* * *

Jackie and Pete had both settled in Pete's reality where they had 'married' and started a new family, their first born was a boy named Liam. The bridge between realities seemed stable so Rose still visited them from time to time

* * *

As her, Rose herself she and Martha had decided to rejoin the Doctor, travelling in Time and Space, seeing wonders as they used too. Rose decided to let the Doctor believe he had her forgiveness and he was determined start a relationship with her although he never really succeeded. The three of them remained together for many centuries. Rose and Martha stayed throughout the Doctor's remaining lives and held his hands as he past away

They then took the Tardis to Cardiff at the same time they left, working with Jack Harkness and his team for a couple of centuries before leaving again in the Tardis which they had spent much time fixing up

Drawing her out of her thoughts a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Rose's waist and warm breath was felt against her ear

"Thinking?" Martha's warm husky voice sounded in her ear which even after all these years caused Rose to sliver

"Just about how all this started" Rose said adjusting herself so Martha was facing her so she could put her own arms around Martha's waist

"Well we have an eternity to think about that" Martha said leaning to kiss Rose who eagerly responded

_

* * *

_

THE End

_I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it _


End file.
